In general, a routing method used in a multi hop-based communication system including a plurality of nodes simply stores and forwards data received by each of network nodes. Further, in order to increase throughput and reduce power consumption in data unicast/multicast of a wireless communication system, a Network Coding (NC) scheme generalizing the conventional routing method has been proposed. Specifically, when the NC is applied to each of the nodes, each of the nodes performs one of Exclusive or (XOR), addition, and multiplication on data received through a previous node and generates a network-coded packet to be output to a destination node.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved NC considering the deterioration of quality of data broadcasted for each of the plurality of links connected to the relay and a difference in the transmission rates of respective links.